


Boo.

by Crescent31



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Stephen cries, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Fluff, Ghost Tony, Handholding, Its less sad as you might think, M/M, Multi, Pepper and Morgan are mentioned but I wrote it with Ironstrange/Drpepperony in mind so uh, Sort Of, eh?, thats a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent31/pseuds/Crescent31
Summary: Stephen's guilt comes to pay him a visit. Literally. A dialogue more intelligent than its working title.A bandaid fix it fic I wrote after seeing Stephen cry in 5 different gifsets and I needed to cope.





	Boo.

“I would appreciate it if you would not try and touch that, Stark.”

Tony looked up from the cauldron he was about to put his hands on. Turning to the wizard sitting comfortably in a couch surrounded by tomes and scrolls. 

Tony frowned and turned back to the magical artifact, touching it.

“Tony.” Stephen repeated.

“So you can see me.” Tony countered.

Stephen wasn’t even looking up from whatever he was reading. Nodding however. 

“For how long?!” 

Stephen sniffed. “The whole week you have been haunting the Sanctum.”

“And you didn’t say anything?!” Tony shouted back, approaching Stephen. “Do you not understand you are the first person actually able to completely see me?! Hear me?! I have been so lonely not being able to tal-”

Tony was interrupted by Stephen slamming the book in his hands shut.

“So this is about you? Sorry Tony, I-” Stephen put the tome on the coffee table in front of the couch, taking a deep breath, his hands trembling. His voice trembling; “I mourned you, Tony. We all did. I was not ready- expecting you to come back in some way. But of course, this is my life as sorcerer. Of Course a ghost will find its way back to me. Excuse me if I literally could not accept your presence. I ignored you because I cannot- live- with..”

Stephen stopped his tirade, head sinking in his hands. 

Tony was at a loss here.

“You rather not have me around, I get it. We never really had a connection that- one day.. we knew each other.. Hah- funny we only knew each other for one day huh? Even with the whole five years in between.”

“Tony for fucks sake! Stop assuming things! My goodness even as a ghost you are a douchebag.” Stephen shouted, hands still covering his face.

Lifting his head, sniffling once. Oh. Thats? That is tears right there, “I- Anthony, my apologies but.”

Tony stayed silent.

“I ignored you, because I am a fool. I cannot live with- the guilt. The consequences of giving your life for.. the universe.. But here you are. My consequence, a literal ghost to haunt me.”

Tony’s hands shot up in disbelief. “Whoa! whoa, hold your horses!” Tony rounded the coffee table, sitting down next to Stephen on the couch.

Which by the way, is a whole thing on itself. Being able to touch, and interact with the world.. The Sanctum really was different from the rest of the world..

“Okay, wait. Stephen, you didn’t sacrifice me. It was the only way. You told me yourself!”

Stephen swallowed, shaking his head as he refused to look in Tony’s direction.

“If I didn’t look in those futures, Stark.. Maybe.. Maybe there would have been a way. Where you would still be here.”

Tony opened his mouth to go in discussion, but Stephens louder sniffle and shaky breath was enough to overthink his own tirade.

Tony scratched his neck. He didn’t know why, he doesn’t itch anymore. He felt awkward.

“You did all in your power to protect.. our reality? And you did. The world is here, with everyone back.. With that disastrous preachy grape gone.. Okay yeah, there are like.. A few of us gone? But in the big picture that is just, just us few…”

Stephen mouth was smiling, his eyes frowning. Shaking his head. Still crying too.

“I swore an oath-”

“No fuck that, fuck your oath. No killing people I get it Strange, you are a doctor. I do not care. Thanks to you, and in turn our collaborative effort my family is safe, my friends are back. The kid is back.. And that is what I happen to care about”

Stephen looked incredibly offended being interrupted. But stayed silent. Now actually looking at Tony.

“I watched him, by the way? Is that creepy? I mean, I visited many people.. They can’t see me obviously. But I am glad everyone is doing fine..”

Stephen was silent, obvious he was trying to calm down. Just looking at Tony now that he mustered the energy to do so.

“I feel like Morgan can.. sort of see me? She looks over when I call. Or touch. Is that a thing? Is it harmful?”

Stephen shook his head, “Young children are very perceptive to spirits like you Tony, she is too young to fully grasp it is actually you. And to be fair, it is better that way.”

Tony nods to himself. Agreeing.

“Wanda,” Tony perked up. “The Maximoff girl, she too.. sensed me? She waved her hand at me once as if she tried to touch me. Went right through me however.”

Stephen nodded, wiping his cheeks with his sleeves. “That makes sense yes. Her powers are very chaotic still. She would be able to share conversations like us right now. But she needs more training for that.”

Tony fidgeted. Stephen frowned at his nervous hands. 

Tony didn’t know how to proceed the conversation from there. Stephen shuffled closer on the couch and put his hand on Tony’s. A comforting touch.

Tony looked down at the display in disbelief.

“Oh.” 

“You are corporeal for me, Tony.”

Tony took Stephen’s trembling hand in his own, as if it was the most precious thing in existence. Feeling them, testing its weight, feeling for warmth.

Tony was cold. His form completely tangible. But cold as a dead body.

“This whole damned house seems to be for me.” Tony concluded.

“It is, yes. You are a magical energy in this form. Anything magical is attuned to you, and you to them.”

Tony started plucking at the bands around Stephen’s arm. Feeling the textures of the different weaves and fibers. He smiled as if it was the best feeling ever, as if he was gifted something of great value.

“That is great!” 

“Is it?”

Tony blinked, is it? What?

“Why is that great Tony.” Stephen responded, face unreadable.

“It means.. I.. am not doomed to wander earth for eternity without any kind of interaction?”

“Is this just about you again?” Stephen answered, offended again.

Tony blinked in confusion. Gripping Stephen’s arm in case he would pull it back.

“Stephen I- I haven't spoken to someone in months I am- out of practice.. What, what do you mean?”

“Do you expect to just, stay here? With me? And Wong? You cannot just expect me to house you here Tony. The Sanctum is no place for an eternal afterlife. You need to move on.”

Tony dropped Stephen’s arm from his hands, resting in the air uneasily.

God he was beyond himself. Thinking he finally found a life beyond.. just.. floating the earth..

Just thinking about himself again.

“For someone who sacrificed their life in the most selfless act imaginable.. you sure are.. selfish.” 

Stephen showed the hint of a smug smile.

Tony deserved that. He appreciated that. He couldn’t help but smile back. 

His hands dropped to his lap. Resting back against the back of the couch. 

“Ouch.” Tony joked. “But deserved.”

Stephen gave him an confirming hum, taking Tony’s example to relax in the couch.

“We did have a connection that one day, Stark. You arrogant son of a bitch. If I had the chance I would even try to become friends with you.” 

Tony chuckled, “You done?”

“No, you asshole. You don’t just come knocking on wizard’s door because you had a hunch I could interact with you and give your afterlife purpose. It is not my duty to give your existence purpose.”

Stephen was his own arrogant self however. Somehow really comforting to Tony. He even referred to himself as Wizard! Tony’s favorite nickname for him!

“I mean yeah, I had a hunch.. What else was I supposed to do… I was lonely.”

Stephen shrugged, fair.

Tony scratched his chin this time. Damnit, he should stop doing that. It’s unnecessary.

“How am I supposed to.. move on.. then?”

Stephen shook his head, unknowing, “I would need to research that. I am not.. familiar.. with spirits of the deceased..”

Tony nodded. “So uh, I can.. leave? Come back when you-”

“No.” Stephen interrupted. “No you will not leave. You are safe here. There are forces among the living who can interact with you. Like me, but not.. friendly.. malicious even. You are safe here.”

“What could they possibly do with my..” Whatever this is, gesturing at his own body.

“You do not want to know…” Stephen answered. “Things beyond even my imagination. I will not let anything hurt anyone. Even beyond their death.”

Tony smiled. “Part of your oath?”

Stephen actually chuckled, god what an attractive one too. He should do that more.

“No,” Stephen smiled, “But one I just made up because my newest patient is very dead but also my patient.”

“Aww! Doctor! how kind..! Only taking me in because I can pay your outrageous bill huh? Or will look good on your résumé!”

Stephen actually barked a laugh. “I am glad my old reputation precedes me. But yes, why not? I cannot wait to brag about helping Tony Stark travel to his destined afterlife.”

“Great!” Tony was all smiles. “Payment uh.. you will have to contact Pep about that.. She’ll uh..”

“Will never believe me.” Stephen chuckled. “Ah yes, Miss Stark..-”

“-Potts.” Tony interrupted. “She.. didn’t take my name… just the ring and the arm candy~”

“Ah yes, Miss Potts.” Stephen smiled, repeating himself. “Your deceased husband came upon me to help him rest his soul. Here is a ghost cheque he wrote. Now pay up please.” 

Both men laughed at the absurdness of the situation. 

“No uh, I do.. I do want to pay.. but.. I cannot fathom an idea how..”

“A soul for a soul.” Stephen offered after a moment of thinking.

“What now?” 

“I rest your soul. You rest mine.” Stephen repeated.

Tony sighed in defeat. “Aaannndd?”

“Speaking to you… Will.. heal me too. Help me mourn. I suppose.”

Tony blinked. “Uh, we knew each other for a day how can you mourn--”

“About 14 million days. Stark. Not just one. I knew you for a multiple lifetimes.”

Oh,

Oh, yeah. Well. That made sense.. 

“And a rat..” Stephen continued. “That part I still cannot wrap my head around.”

“A what? A rat?”

Stephen waved his hand. Dismissing whatever he brought up. Moving in to take Tony’s.. cold.. hand.

“I help you move on, find purpose for your soul. And you pay me by simply helping me put closure to it all.”

Tony nodded, taking Stephens hand and shaking his hand in agreement. Stephen shaking back. Both smiling.

“Soo… where is my room?”

Stephen sighed, head tilting to the ceiling. “By the nine, give me strength.. For Tony Stark’s ghost is my roommate..”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by 


End file.
